<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chilly Day by RuvikKin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720675">Chilly Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin'>RuvikKin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, short fic, valentines day, vandermatthews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dutch shivered against the cold, adjusting his scarf again as he tried his best to cover his face and neck more against the wind. He had never been a fan of the cold and if it were up to him, he wouldn’t go out, but he needed a break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chilly Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little Valentines Day drabble! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dutch shivered against the cold, adjusting his scarf again as he tried his best to cover his face and neck more against the wind. He had never been a fan of the cold and if it were up to him, he wouldn’t go out, but he needed a break. A small walk from the gang through the trees on his own to keep his head clear even if the wind was blowing in his face. He was thankful that the wind wasn’t too strong, and it wasn’t snowing at the moment, but it was still cold enough.</p><p>The snow crunched under his feet along with the leaves as he walked, scaring away any kind of animal within fifty miles of him so there was no way he’d be bringing home any meat for the pot at least. Dutch paused, looking out through the trees to the river they were camped by that was frozen over, no sign of life in it. He began making his way down to the frozen water when he heard another paid of footsteps coming up next to him. Dutch turned, tense, before he saw Hosea walking over, waving at him before he stuffed his hands back into his pockets.</p><p>“What are you doing out here?” Dutch said when Hosea finally moved close enough that his voice wouldn’t be carried away by the wind. “You should be in your tent staying warm, not out here.”</p><p>“I could say the same to you.” Hosea smiled, standing next to Dutch. “What are you doing taking a walk in weather like this?”</p><p>“Needed to clear my head.” Dutch shrugged, walking slowly down to the river bend now with Hosea by his side. “Everyone is far too loud.” Hosea hummed in agreement as they walked to the frozen river, looking over it as they watched the wind blowing around snow in swirls over the ice. “You didn’t tell me what you’re doing out here.”</p><p>“Came to make sure you aren’t getting yourself killed.” Dutch snorted, shaking his head at the statement. “I know you don’t do well in the snow.” Hosea laughed, or tried to, before he had to pause and cough as the cold irritated his lungs.</p><p>“You’ll catch your death out here Hosea. Go home. I’ll be back later.”</p><p>“Not leaving until you do.” Dutch huffed at Hoseas stubbornness, shaking his head. “Nobody should be out alone right now.”</p><p>“I know.” Dutch took in a deep breath, as deep as he could before the cold began to hurt himself, and he sighed. “Come here, old man.” Dutch turned to Hosea, grabbing the scarf off his own neck before he put it around Hoseas neck loosely. “If you’re going to be out here with me you may as well not die on me.” Hosea smiled, adjusting the scarf slightly when Dutch moved his hands off of it.</p><p>“Thank you.” As he worked on adjusting the scarf a little he watched Dutch adjusting his own jacket to make up for the sudden lack of warmth around his neck. “Here, Dutch.” Hosea moved, putting his gloved hands up gently around Dutchs neck, lightly touching him before he moved closer to him. Hosea could see the flush on Dutchs face as the man tried to not make eye contact with him.</p><p>It’d been so long since the two had a moment alone together, their relationship coming to a stand still as the gang around them grew larger. Hosea huffed, tilting Dutchs head up so he’d look at him. Dutch moved his arms, wrapped them around Hosea to press closer to him, and then finally pressed their lips together. The heat grew between them, just enough to keep warm as they kissed softly, and then deeper, wanting to just hold each other.</p><p>They stayed close for awhile, pressed together against the cold wind that was still blowing all around them. A chill went up Dutchs back and he shivered, having to break the kiss and readjust his jacket again. “Christ alive.” He grumbled, making Hosea chuckle. “I think I’m ready to head back now.”</p><p>“Me too.” Hosea moved a step back, taking Dutchs hand in his own as the two began to walk back to their home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>